Talk:POM Movie
Yeah (by: BagofChips) Ooh, this should be interesting. I wonder who they'll have voice Private / Kowalski. For example, since this isn't a Madagascar sequel I wonder if there's anything forcing them to use Chris Miller over Jeff. (I only mention them because I think KJ and Maurice sound almost the exact same despite different VA) I hope this isn't just a cash grab, though. Hopefully they can write a whole movie at the level of quality most of the POM episodes are. It's about time they realized that nobody actually liked the Madagascar movies. Character Appearances (by: 97.67.180.73) Yes, the movie will be good but what do you think of the characters? Do you think Marlene will be in there? I hope she will be in the third movie. I have some questions (by: Cardsharks87) #Will this be a Dreamworks movie & a Nickelodeon movie or just a Dreamworks movie? Or just a Nickelodeon movie? #Will the characters be played by who they are in the movies or the show? #Will this be an adaption of the show and have all the show's usual sets and characters or just simply a movie about the penguins? #Will Rico have his little hair thing? Makes me go hurrah! (by: Harley Quinn hyenaholic) The idea of a Penguins Of Madagascar movie makes me want to orgasm. This is because an almost certain result is that the seasons will come out on DVD properly and hurrah for the movie too! I can't help but wonder if they'll use Jeff Bennett because seriously, he does sound a lot better as Kowalski than that other guy. He sounds older and hotter too. Private doesn't worry me so much because his Voice Actor is almost identical for the movies and the series even if they are different people. Answers (by: Deb1701) As far as I know... #Dreamworks. #Movie actors #Movie sets. Cardsharks87: Dangn't!!! If it's not gonna be anything like the show it's not gonna be as good. Deb1701: Ya never now, things could change. Higbeadd000: We could make a poll on the fandom wiki on who should voice Kowalski. Who knows? Maybe someone who is in on the project would stumble upon the poll while surfing the web. (In my opinion, I prefer the series voice because the movie voice sounds like my teacher, no offense to anybody.(:) Deb1701: Maybe once we learn more about it. Maybe things will change. Maybe it will follow the series. Not Smart Idea I actually don't want this movie to be made if it's not gonna follow the normal storyline of the show or have any of it's characters other than the penguins. We Need Updates, People! (by Wikibro40) In case you're uninformed, the movie's Wikipedia page ironically has more info on this movie than we do; the movie comes on November 26, 2014. Here's the link to the Wikipedia article (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Penguins_of_Madagascar_(film) so we can update the info and this wiki. Let me just summarize for the time being: *The movie may be unrelated to the series, but will share its title. *The movie's original release date was March 20, 2015. *The production team includes: **Michael Colton and John Aboud as writers. **Eric Darnell and Simon J. Smith as directors. *The cast will include: **Tom McGrath, Chris Miller, John DiMaggio, and Christopher Knights reprising their roles as the Penguins. **Benedict Cumberbatch and John Malkovich will voice a high-ranking animal CIA agent and the film's "charming villain", respectively. **Ken Jeong will play an unknown role. *The movie's release date was traded with Home's (November 26, 2014) due to the fact that the Madagascar franchise has had a very large commercial success, something that has been underperformed during DreamWorks Animation's last few films. Thanks for listening. Wikibro40 (talk) 18:57, June 4, 2014 (UTC)